A device of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,034.
The present invention has for its object to provide an improved device of this type, of simplified and sturdy design, increased reliability, and which can be used in a number of various applications.
To do this, according to a characteristic of the invention, the withdrawal and vaporization means comprise at least one portion of the circuit incorporating a vaporization means and delimited between a non-return valve upstream and a control valve downstream.
The present invention also has for its object to provide a use of this device for the supply with cryogenic liquid of a freezing installation, particularly for freezing food products.